


Спи

by wtfvenom2019



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfvenom2019/pseuds/wtfvenom2019
Summary: A translation ofSleepbyflashforeward





	Спи

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403216) by [flashforeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward)

– Эдди? Ты спишь?

Тот стонет и переворачивается.

– Нет, я проснулся, – шепчет он в темноту, хотя осознает, что Веном и так в курсе.

– Спи.

Эдди стискивает зубы, подавляя вздох.

– Пытаюсь.

Он чувствует, как что-то скользит по его руке, накрывает кисть и переплетается с пальцами. 

– Спи.

Он не знает почему, но тяжесть руки Венома на его собственной… Это помогает.

– Спасибо, – шепчет Эдди, засыпая.

Он слегка сдвигается назад и чувствует, как к его спине прижимается Веном. Эдди улыбается и счастливо выдыхает, засыпая в его объятьях .


End file.
